This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Video communications are generally implemented based on video streams. Video streams can provide video in real time while ensuring video continuity. Users typically perform video communications using one's video capture device, such as mobile phones, computers, digital televisions, and the like. However, there is currently no standard interface defined for video capture devices to implement video streaming services.